Quando Evans e Potter se encontram
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Monica Evans está no Beco Diagonal para comprar um presente especial para sua filha e conhece alguem inesperado: Giulia Potter. One-shot


**N/A: Ola, meus amores! Meu presente de fim de ano para vocês está on agora! hahahah**

**Esaa é uma one-shot bem simples e querida, sem nenhuma ligação com qualquer outra fic minha. É apenas um encontro do acaso quando Monica Evans, mãe da Lily, e Giulia Potter, mãe do James, se conhecem por acaso no Beco Diagonal. É bem simples, mas espero que vocês gostem!**

**Vou aproveitar a oportunidade de agradecer a todos vocês pelo ano maravilhoso que seus reviews e seu apoio me causaram! Vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo e se eu to aqui até agora é por causa de vocês! Desejo a todos vocês um ano maravilhoso e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem e que vocês conquistem não só o que desejam, mas que também o que realmente precisam!**

* * *

><p>-Você precisa arrumar um namorado, querida. –a mulher insistiu –Sabe, você não vai ser bonitinha e de peito firme pra sempre.<p>

-Ei!

-É verdade. A lei da gravidade é cruel, acredite, eu sei. Além do mais na sua idade eu tinha dois namorados. Ao mesmo tempo!

-Eu sei, mãe. Você ja falou isso milhares de vezes.

Monica Evans sorriu ao ver a filha revirar os olhos de forma sarcástica. Lily Evans era a mãe em versão mais jovem: os mesmo cabelo vermelho e indomável, os mesmos incríveis olhos verdes, a pele branca e o nariz arrebitado coberto de sardas. Anthony, o pai de Lily, dizia que a única coisa que a garota havia herdado dele, além do sobrenome, fora o senso lógico e o bom senso, graças a deus.

Sempre que ele falava isso Monica o ignorava.

-Se você já sabe está na hora de seguir meu exemplo! –Monica insistiu.

-Você ta falando dos namorados ou da tatuagem na virilha? –Lily provocou, fazendo a mãe rir.

-Não seja boba. Você sabe muito bem a tatuagem foi brincadeira para irritar seu pai. Os namorados no entanto...

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. –a ruiva mais nova falou com ironia –Ah, la está a Floreios e Borrões.

Monica olhou a pequena livraria forrada de pessoas.

-Hum, apertadinho ali, você não acha? –ela perguntou.

Como ja era uma tradição entre as duas Monica acompanhara Lily ao Beco Diagonal para as compras de começo de aulas.

Ainda encantava-se com tanta mágica e encantava-se ainda mais em saber que sua filha fazia parte de tudo aquilo. Como toda mãe que se prezasse achava que suas duas filhas eram perfeitas, apesar das duas viverem brigando. Infelizmente não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito disso. Mesmo assim não ia desistir, porque sabia que um dia Lily ou Petúnia iriam precisar uma da outra, e tinha certeza que nessa hora elas uniriam-se.

-Você quer esperar aqui fora? –Lily ofereceu.

-Que tal se nós nos encontrássemos na sorveteria? –Monica ofereceu –Eu vou, dou uma volta e a gente se encontra la. Assim você não precisa se apressar por minha causa.

Lily lançou um olhar duvidoso a mãe.

-Você consegue chegar la sozinha? –ela quis saber.

Monica revirou os olhos.

-Eu tenho boca para que, Lily Evans? Se eu me perder é só perguntar para alguem.

Lily não pareceu convencida.

-Ok, mas... Não vá entrar em nenhuma loja suspeita, ok? –ela pediu.

-Entrar numa loja suspeita pra que? Comprar pé de rã pra levar para casa? –Monica sugeriu irônica.

Lily riu.

-Ta bom, sabichona. Cuidado e nós nos vemos depois. –Lily abanou a mão e começou a afastar-se da mãe.

-Não fale com estranhos, meu amor, a menos que eles sejam muito bonitos ou ricos! –Monica falou e conseguiu ver Lily rindo e revirando os olhos antes de entrar na livraria.

Parte um do plano concluída! Conseguira se livrar de Lily! Agora era só achar o pet shop. Monica começou a andar na direção que achava que lembrava que a loja ficava.

Lily estava entrando em seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts e também conseguira o que sempre quisera: ser Monitora-Chefe. Monica achava justo que a filha ganhasse um presente lindo.

Lily sempre quisera um gato, mas Petunia era alérgica, então eles nunca puderam ter um. Mas agora sua filha mais velha tinha se casado e saído de casa e Lily poderia ter um gatinho. Sendo assim a ruiva maior planejava comprar um bichano perfeito e surpreender a filha quando se encontrassem na sorveteria.

No fim das contas o pet shop não era exatamente onde ela achava que era. Ou seja: Monica ficou mais ou menos perdida, mas para sua sorte um senhor de trajes roxos a ajudou a encontrar o caminho.

Monica ficou encantada com os animais da loja: sapos, corujas, lagartos e ratos! Era

incrível que algumas mães realmente permitissem que seus filhos comprassem essas

coisas. Se Lily quisesse um rato ou um lagarto ela teria que aprender a viver com a

decepção.

Mas, felizmente, não era nada disso que ela queria, então Monica caminhou até o fundo

da loja, onde a simpática vendedora, que a lembrava horrores de sua própria mãe, disse

que os gatos ficavam.

-Ah meu deus, que coisa fofa! –ela falou sem se conter.

Havia um cercado onde gatinhos brincavam com o que pareciam brinquedos

enfeitiçados, já que uma bola cor de rosa rolava sozinha e um ratinho de pelúcia fugia

dos bichanos que o perseguiam.

Monica olhou realmente intrigada para a variedade de gatos ali. Qual escolher para

Lily?

Havia um totalmente preto, mas isso entrava no estereótipo de bruxa e Lily não ia curtir.

Havia um alaranjado, mas ele estava dormindo pesadamente ao invés de brincar. Havia

também um persa branco, mas ele tinha pêlo demais e Monica duvidava seriamente que

Lily fosse escovar o pobrezinho.

A ruiva já estava começando a se sentir frustrada quando seus olhos flagraram uma

cena de derreter corações. Um certo gatinho brincava com um novelo de lã, mas não

parecia uma simples diversão. Parecia uma batalha de vida ou morte, se você levasse em

conta os miados que ele soltava e a forma como se enroscava na linha. Monica estava

apaixonada. De repente, como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, o bichano parou

sua luta e levantou os olhos de forma curiosa. Monica soube na hora que tinha sido

conquistada.

-Ah acho que temos um campeão.

Desenrolou o gatinho dos fios e pegou-o no colo. Ele era preto, mas tinha

manchas brancas que o cobriam de forma adorável, como se tivesse brincado na tinta

branca e se sujado. Tinha olhos verdes gigantes e curiosos. Era perfeito.

-Esse daí adora causar um problema.

A vendedora que havia mostrado os gatinhos se aproximou sorrindo. Ela era uma

senhora pequenina e enrugada.

-Ah é?

-Sim. Não para quieto nem um minuto. –a mulher sorriu.

Monica riu quando o gatinho tentou escalar seu ombro.

-Eu percebi. Acho que ele vai ser perfeito. Lily precisa de alguém para bagunçar sua

vida.

Monica pagou pelo gatinho e juntos, claro que ela segurando-o no colo, os dois

seguiram pelas ruas lotadas de pessoas. Monica nunca tinha vindo ao Beco Diagonal

fora da época de início de aulas e se perguntava se o lugar era sempre tão cheio assim.

Incrivelmente achar a sorveteria fora bem mais fácil do que achar o pet shop. O lugar

estava lotado de jovens e casais, mas Monica conseguiu achar uma mesa vaga,

entretanto no exato momento em que esticou a mão para puxar a cadeira acabou batendo

com a mão na mão de outra pessoa.

Seus olhos se cruzaram com um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

-Ah Merlin, me perdoe! Pode ficar com a mesa. –a mulher disse.

Monica chutaria que a recém-chegada era mais nova que ela, não muito, mas alguns anos. Definitivamente bruxa, pelas roupas e o "Merlin". Ela tinha a pele levemente bronzeada e longos cabelos castanhos.

-Não, o que é isso. –Monica sorriu -Fique a vontade.

A mulher não pareceu convencida.

-De verdade. Eu só estou esperando meu filho. Eu posso esperar na frente da loja.

-Eu também só estou esperando minha filha. Aliás... Por que não esperamos juntas?

A outra sorriu.

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia.

As duas sorriram e sentaram-se uma de frente para a outra.

-A propósito, meu nome é Monica. –a ruiva ofereceu a mão.

-Eu sou Giulia. Prazer. –as duas apertaram as mãos –E quem seria o rapazinho? –ela perguntou, apontando para o gatinho que tentava alcançar o pingente do colar de Monica.

-Eu acabei de compra-lo, então ele ainda não tem nome. É um presente para minha filha. –ela explicou.

-Ela também está em Hogwarts? –Giulia perguntou.

-Sim, acabou de entrar no sétimo ano.

-Ah que coincidência, meu filho também! –Giulia falou animada -Na verdade eu também fui comprar um presente para ele porque ele conseguiu ser capitão do time de quadribol e monitor-chefe. –ela falou radiando orgulho maternal.

Monica arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você é a mãe de James Potter? –a ruiva perguntou de repente.

Giulia olhou chocada para a outra mulher.

-Como você sabe? –quis saber.

Provavelmente não era uma boa ideia falar que quando Lily fora informada de quem seria seu colega monitor a ruiva caçula reclamara por horas e amaldiçoara James por semanas. Então ela optou por um pedaço da história.

-Minha filha é a monitora-chefe.

Os olhos de Giulia arregalaram-se.

-Você é mãe da Lily Evans?

-A primeira e única. –Monica sorriu.

Giulia abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Que prazer conhecer você! –ela declarou –James fala tanto de sua filha que as vezes eu sinto como se já a conhecesse.

Monica tinha até medo de perguntar o que James falava de Lily, afinal sabia muito bem que sua caçula era admirada pelo rapaz e que o afastava de forma firme e... Bom, alta.

-Ele está completamente apaixonado por ela, desde o primeiro ano. –Giulia suspirou –Ele fala dela como se ela fosse um anjo.

O sorriso de Monica aumentou.

-Posso te contar um segredo? –ela suspirou num tom de conspiração –Apesar de tudo, eu tenho considerado James meu genro desde o quarto ano, quando Lily me contava as loucuras que ele fazia para chamar a atenção dela.

Os olhos de Giulia brilharam.

-Merlin, Sirius me contava todas essas coisas em desespero, querendo saber quando James voltaria a ser como antes. Mas eu sabia, eu sempre soube, que para ele seria sempre ela e apenas ela. –ela terminou com um sorriso suave.

-A Lily é teimosa. A culpa é minha por isso. Sabe, temperamento de ruiva. –Monica brincou, revirando os olhos –Mas eu acho que a essa altura ela só não está querendo dar o braço a torcer. Eu fui igualzinha com o pai dela.

-Posso contar um segredo? –Giulia aproximou-se como se fosse mesmo falar algo extremamente confidencial –Eu também era assim com Andrew. Merlin, mas ele também era impossível! Chegava a ser...

-Adoravelmente irritante. –Monica completou –Eu sei. Anthony era assim. E James também é assim para Lily.

-Você tem certeza? –Giulia quis saber, levemente preocupada.

Monica conseguia entender a preocupação. Nenhuma mãe queria pensar no filho sofrendo alguma desilusão. Algo que fosse realmente magoa-lo, como um amor não correspondido certamente iria.

-James mandou flores para Lily durante as férias, certo? –Monica perguntou.

Giulia pareciam confusa com o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra, mas assentiu.

-Rosas vermelhas e lírios brancos, parabenizando Lily por ter sido escolhida Monitora-Chefe. –ela confirmou.

-Quando as flores chegaram e Lily viu de quem elas eram eu perguntei, mais para provoca-la, se ela queria que eu jogasse as flores fora. Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca! Então levou as flores para o quarto e jogou algum feitiço nelas que as fez durar mais.

Giulia sorriu tranquila.

-É questão de tempo até que nós duas nos encontremos em jantares familiares.

Monica concordava com essa noção.

-E não é que Lily Potter soa bem?

As duas riram e puseram-se a conversar. O tempo pareceu voar enquanto elas conversavam e riam. O bichano tinha até se arrumado no colo de Monica e adormecido. Elas estavam tão imersas na conversa que quase perderam as vozes que se aproximavam.

-Eu juro por deus que se você estiver me seguindo, Potter...

-Eu ja disse um milhão de vezes que eu não estou te seguindo, Evans! Eu vou mesmo me encontrar com alguem.

-Ah é? Com quem?

-Com a minha...

Os dois adolescentes pararam de discutir quando deram de cara com as duas mulheres sentadas juntas e encarando-os.

-Mãe? –os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e então viraram-se chocados um para o outro.

-James! –Giulia pulou da cadeira e abraçou o filho –Eu acabei de conhecer a Monica, mãe da Lily, sua futura sogra!

-Mãe! –James ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

-Lily, você nem imagina o quanto nós nos divertimos. –Monica declarou animada –Nós planejamos o casamento de vocês e escolhemos os nomes dos bêbes! O menino seria Harry James, em homenagem aos dois avós, porque o vô do James por acaso também é James, e a menina seria...

-Mãe! –Lily também estava vermelha, Monica só não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha –Eu ja falei mil vezes que...

-Ah e você é a Lily! –Giulia virou-se para ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto –Você é a _cara_ da sua mãe! E tão linda quanto o James sempre disse. Aliás eu conto com você para mante-lo na linha esse ano. –a mulher concluiu.

-Ah... ok. –Lily consentiu, claramente sem saber o que mais falar.

Giulia então deu um abraço em Lily e mandou uma piscadela marota para Monica.

James parecia extremamente confuso.

-Eu nem imagino o que esteja acontecendo aqui, mas... –ele virou-se para Monica e ofereceu a mão –Muito prazer, senhora Evans.

Monica aceitou o cumprimento.

-Pode me chamar só de Monica, querido. Ou de sogra querida, se você preferir. –ela acrescentou.

-Mãe!

James abriu um enorme sorriso maroto.

-Muito prazer, Monica. –ele fez uma cortesia e beijou a mão dela.

-Mãe, por que você está ai sentada como se fosse a rainha da Inglaterra? –Lily perguntou.

-Ah é que eu não queria incomoda-lo. –Monica respondeu.

-Incomodar quem? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-O mais novo membro da família Evans. –ela declarou sorrindo.

Lily abriu a boca para perguntar do que Monica estava falando quando a mulher pegou algo em seu colo e entregou para a filha. Era um gatinho!

-Mãe, ele é lindo! –ela exclamou.

-Parabéns pela nova posição, Lily. –Monica sorriu para a filha.

Bem nessa hora o gatinho abriu os olhos incrivelmente verdes e miou baixinho.

-Oi para você também. –Lily falou sorrindo.

O gatinho esticou a pata e tocou o nariz de Lily com ela.

-Ele tem cara de maroto. –James falou esticando a mão e coçando o topo da cabeça do bichano –Que nome nós vamos dar para ele?

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Nós? -ela perguntou seca.

A mão de James caiu na hora.

-Foi mal.

Monica estava a um passo de abrir a boca quando viu a cara de Lily. A ruivinha estava claramente arrependida do que dissera e mordiscava o lábio inferior, provavelmente pensando em um jeito de arrumar as coisas.

-Bom... –ela falou corando levemente –Ja que ele vai ficar com nós dois no dormitório de monitores eu acho que seria justo que você ajudasse a escolher o nome.

James olhou para ela chocado, como se realmente não esperasse aquilo. As duas mães trocaram sorrisos.

-Que tal Jimmy? –ele brincou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não. Que tal... –ela olhou para o gatinho que tentava subir em seu ombro para alcançar um cacho ruivo –Que tal Peppermint?

-Peppermint? Igual aquele chá que você gosta tanto?

-Como você sabe que eu gosto de... –ela parou ao ver que as duas mulheres estavam muito interessadas na conversa –Hum, enfim, não por isso. Pepper porque ele obviamente é cheio de energia, e também por minha causa, e mint por sua causa. Você gosta muito de coisas de hortelã não é?

James pareceu totalmente chocado por essa revelação.

-Como você sabe que eu adoro hortelã?

Dessa vez quando Lily corou ela parecia a ponto de explodir.

-Irrelevante! –ela declarou –Só fala se você concorda com o nome.

James sorriu para a ruiva.

-Concordo sim.

-Nosso primeiro neto, Monica! –Giulia declarou batendo palma.

-Pelo jeito ele puxou o lado Potter da família... –Monica acrescentou.

-Mãe! –os dois adolescentes reclamaram de novo, o que rendeu a eles apenas sorrisos angelicais por parte das mães.

Giulia e Monica ficaram observando enquanto os dois brincavam com o gatinho que certamente adorava ser o centro das atenções.

-Acho que já está na hora de voltar para casa. –Giulia suspirou e virou-se dando um abraço em Monica –Foi um prazer te conhecer. Nos vemos na ceia de Natal? –ela brincou.

As duas viraram-se bem a tempo de ver James fazendo uma pose arrogante que fez Lily revirar os olhos e resolver ignora-lo.

-Talvez um almoço na Páscoa? –Monica ofereceu.

As duas riram. Mal podiam esperar para que seus filhos finalmente percebessem o que estavam perdendo e se ajeitassem logo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E ai, o que acharam? Se vocês quiserem eu posso fazer a segunda parte, com um encontro entre tio Andrew e tio Anthony! Me digam o que acham!**

**Amanhã tem o primeiro capítulo de MIB 2, não percam!**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Um ano novo maravilhoso para todos vocês e espero encontrar todos por aqui em 2012!**

**B-jão**


End file.
